Nienna et la communauté
by Nienna Ellendil
Summary: Elle se nomme Nienna, elle est cadette et pour cela Arwen, sa sœur, lui enseigne tous ce qu'elle sait. Du présent au futur sa famille ne lui a jamais rien caché, seulement ils ont oublié de lui parler de son passé. Elle le découvrira en compagnie d'une joyeuse communauté. [ Changement de personne: de "je" à "elle". Ecriture du chapitre 5.]
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjours à tous et à toutes. C'est ma première fiction alors je ne sais pas ce que ca donnera._

_ ● Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Nienna. _

_● Je m'inspire des films je n'ai jamais lu les livres, malheureusement. _

_● Si mon histoire ressemble à une autre ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès. _

_● Ce genre de fiction est connu mais il fallait que je teste. _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

_Ils sont en ce jours, en paix, enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient jusqu'au jour où un anneau refit surface. Pas n'importe quel anneau cet « Anneau » celui qui les détruira si ils ne font rien ! _

_Elle est la cadette Nienna, elle doit suivre sa sœur qui lui enseigne tout ce qu'elle sait. Il y a des jours heureusement elle peut être quelqu'un d'autre qu'une fille de seigneur !_

_ Le soleil était levé depuis à peine quelques minutes et les doux rayons caressaient sa joue. Nienna ouvrit les yeux et regarda le ciel déjà très lumineux. Elle se leva, alla vers l'armoire ni noir ni marron mais entre ces deux couleurs, prit une tunique vert foncé accompagné de bottes noir montant jusqu'au mollet, et partit s' habiller. _

_Son père devait être levé depuis déjà une bonne heure, mais rien y fais la jeune elfe ne le trouvait pas. En passant dans la salle du souper elle enfourna un morceau de pomme dans sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses. La brune ne vit personne de familier et descida donc de retourner vers les chambres. Arrivé vers celle d'Arwen elle entendit des voix familières, c'était celles de sa sœur et de son père. Curieuse, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte mais la discution cessa quand Elrond la vit derrière. Il la regarda un long moment et finalement il demanda à l'aîné:_

_ "Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

_"Oui père. ", répondit Arwen d'une voix neutre. _

_"J'y vais père! ", s'exprima Nienna assez fortement. _

_"Une jeune fille ne s'exclame pas. " souffla t il pour la énième fois tandis qu'Arwen souriait, elle aimait voir sa sœur pleine d'énergie et de bonheur alors que tous aller changé et surment pas en bien. _

_La jeune courut le plus vite aux écuries, monta sur sa jument et galopa jusqu'à la forêt. Comme à son habitude elle désobéit et s' aventura plus loin que la limite qui lui avait été donné par son père. Au bout d'un moment le sentier que empreinte déboucha sur une clairière, elle descendis de sa monture, pris son arc et tira à plusieurs reprise sans jamais rater sa cible. _

_Après plusieurs heures d'entrainement passant de l'arc à l'épée, elle fut surprise d'entendre des bruit de sabots de chevaux frapper sur le sol. Normalement ces chemins n'était pas utilisés et personnes ne venaient par là, enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait remarqué depuis le temps qu'elle venait ici. Un cheval galopait dans sa direction, elle pointa son arme dans la direction de l'animal et vis Arwen sortir des sombres buissons en face de Nienna._

_"Nienna? Que fais tu ici?", demanda la plus âgé._

_"Je... Et toi pourquoi es-tu là? ", répliqua aussitôt la concerné._

_ "Je dois accomplir une mission..."_

_"Quel genre? ", s' enquis la cadette._

_"Je dois retrouvé quelqu'un..."_

_ "Je t'accompagne!"._

_Arwen n'eu pas le temps de dire oui ou non que sa soeur monta sur Azur, la jument de Nienna._

_La cadette suivait sa sœur qui allait à vive allure comme si le temps essayait de les attrapés mais qu'elles ne voulaient pas. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une forêt, soudain Arwen arrêta son monture et en descendit pour ce précipiter vers une personne. Cette personne était Aragorn un bon ami à moi, l'aîné parlait avec lui, puis elle se retourna vers il Nienna avec une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. Elle prit le semi-homme et monta sur son cheval._

_"Nienna, il faut que j'y aille, reste avec Aragorn, tu sera en sécurité.", dit-elle._

_"Hors de question! Je t'accompagne, je sais me battre!"_

_"Les choses qui vont nous suivre ne peuvent être tué.", annonça t elle._

_"Je prend le risque!"_

_Elles chevauchèrent des pentes et des descentes pour finir sur une plaine, elles étaient suivis par les spectres recherchant l'anneau. Elles slalomèrent à plusieurs reprise pour les semer mais le résultat était en vain _

_lorsqu'elles atteignirent la rivière Arwen la dépassa toute entière tandis que la jeune brune s'arrêta au trois quart._

_"Arwen! Continue sans moi!", hurla-t-elle. _

_"Quoi? Mais tu es folle! Viens!", cria Arwen._

_"Frodon doit être sauvé! Alors continue!_

_Esprit de l'eau, toi que je n'ai encore jamais invoqué, je fais appelle à toi! Débarrassasse moi de ceux qui se trouve en face de moi."._

_Une vague immense arriva juste au moment où elle finit de prononcer ces mots et que les cavaliers noirs _

_commençaient à arriver. Coupé dans leur course ils furent emportés par l'eau, Nienna se retourna vers sa soeur _

_avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres mais elle avait quitté son cheval pour alongé Frodon au sol. Il_

_ ne devais pas passer dans l'ombre!_

_"Arwen, il faut faire vite!"._

_"Non... non... Frodon! Non! Ne renoncez pas. Pas maintenant. Que la grace qui m'a été donné lui soit accordé._

_Épargnez-le, sauvez-le!"_

* * *

_ Voilà si vous êtes arrivé ici c'est que la fin et maintenant. Je voudrais vôtre avis merci. À bientôt._


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

J'essaierai à l'avenir de poster plus souvent de chapitres d'autant plus qu'ils sont plutôt cour.

● Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Nienna.

● Je m'inspire des films je n'ai jamais lu les livres, malheureusement.

● Si mon histoire ressemble à une autre ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès.

● Ce genre de fiction apparaît souvent mais il fallait que je teste.

* * *

**_"Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad." [1]_**

_Frodon était ici depuis deux longues matinées, il avait été sauvé de justesse sa blessure restera à jamais un horrible souvenir pour lui. Elle lui rappellera toujours la douleur insoutenable de l'épée fortement entré dans sa chair._

_Par la suite, un vieux et grand magicien arriva à Fondcombe. Doté d'un grand chapeau pointu, d'une grande cape de couleur gris et d'une longue barbe grise et blanche, c'était Mithrandir. Il raconta à Elrond qu'il aurait du être avec Frodon, mais il avait été retardé par quelqu'un._

_Arwen passait la majeur partie de son temps libre avec Aragorn, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient été séparé, tandis que Nienna s' occupait de Frodon. Des fièvres assez fréquente le mettaient en sueur et elle avait comme "mission" de garder un œil sur lui, de surveiller son état de santé._

_Dès que le jeune hobbit brun avait passer les immenses portes de Fondcombe, Elrond savait ce qu'il portait avec lui. Le vieux magicien lui en avait parlé dès les premières minutes qui suivirent son arrivée, le Seigneur de Fondcombe ne pouvait pas garder un telle objet en secret dans le royaume des Elfes. Elrond fera appel aux Hommes, aux Nains et aux autre Elfes lors d'un conseil secret mais tant que Frodon ne se lèvera pas assemblée n'aura pas lieu._

_Le 24 octobre, au levé du soleil, Frodon ouvrit les yeux, il était épuisé pourtant sa langue elle n'avait pas de problème, le hobbit interrogeait le magicien gris de toute les questions qui lui avait traversées l'esprit. Frodon reprit des forces rapidement puisque l'après-midi à peine commencé il était en compagnie de son oncle, Bilbon._

_Les Hommes, les Nains et les Elfes arrivèrent mais deux jours avant le conseil, leur laissant le temps de s' installer et d'admirer les lieux. Aucune femme de n'importe quelle espèce n'a pu aller à une assemblée et il fallait par tous les moyens possible que que la jeune elfe en fasse parti, sinon son père l'enverrait avec sa sœur sur les terres immortelles._

_Elle frappa trois coup sec sur la grande porte charbon, puis entra après avoir entendu son père donner son autorisation._

**_"Père. Il faut que je vous parle."_**

**_"Et bien parle. Je t'écoute."_**

**_"Je veux participer au conseil!"_**

**_"Pardon?", demanda t il._**

**_"Je veux participer au conseil!", répéta-t-elle._**

**_"Cela n'est pas possible."_**

**_"Pourquoi?"_**

**_"Ta place est au près de ton peuple. Tu accompagneras ta sœur sur les Terres Immortelles, vous serez les guides en attendant mon arrivé." répondit-il._**

**_"Mais...je ne veux pas! Je n'ai pas le caractère, le moral pour diriger un peuple! Arwen l'a , mais pas moi... Je ne suis pas faite pour cette tâche, vous le savez...depuis que je suis enfant. Je suis bonne à la chasse, au combat, au tir à l'arc... Je suis différente, vous l'avez vu...je ne suis pas comme Arwen...et je ne serai jamais comme elle.", finit elle._**

_Nienna partis laissant son père en pleine réflexion sur ses paroles. Elle rentra dans sa chambre claquant la porte derrière elle puis s'effondra sur son lit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se l'admettre? Elle n'était pas Arwen. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de participer au conseil... Mais le quel?_

_Le matin suivant, Nienna était resté dans sa spacieuse chambre, habillé, coiffé comme d'habitude mais elle ne sortais pas. Elle aurai bien pu rester comme ça des heures mais Arwen était venu la voir._

**_"Nienna?", demanda-t-elle tout en frappant sur la grande porte qui sépare ma chambre du couloir._**

**_"Vas-y! Entre. Que veux-tu? ", demanda la cadette avec sa tête posé sur l'oreiller._**

**_"Nienna, père veux s'entretenir avec toi."_**

**_"Maintenant?"_**

**_"Oui."_**

_En compagnie de sa sœur elle traversa de long et larges corridors tous recouvert d'une couleur blanche. Ensuite elles passèrent par une pièce principale, cette pièce était vaste, elle renfermé sur une stèle d'un marbre bleu foncé la lame qui fut brisée. Aragorn se tenait devant cette épée brisée en plusieurs morceaux, la brunenette voulu lui parler mais sa sœur mais s'arrêta dans mon élans, et lui fit signe de continuer et Nienna obéit._

_Elle airai dans les couloirs jusqu'aux bureau de son père. Elle respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte._

**_"Entrez."_**

_Nienna ouvrit la porte, et la referma juste après._

**_"Vous m'avez demandé?", questionna-t-elle._**

**_"Oui. J'ai réfléchis.", elle releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux incrédules, puis il continua: "Notre discussion d'hier c'est fini mal fini. Tu dois savoir ce qui t'attendra...", elle souria, il avait enfin compris que voulait la jeune femme, faire parti de l'expédition._**

**_"Mais toi, ta sœur et notre peuple partirez dans les semaines à venir.", finit-il tandis son sourire s'éteignit._**

**_"Très bien père.", souffla-t-elle._**

* * *

**_Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous êtes à la fin du chapitre! ^^_**

**_Le prochain chapitre parlera du conseil._**

**_Pour celui-ci dites si vous trouvez qu'il est cour j'essaierai de faire mieux! A la prochaine!_**

* * *

**_[1]: _**Traduction:**_ Écoutez ma voix. Revenez vers la lumière.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou!

Désolé, j'avais dis que je le posterai mercredi ou jeudi mais on va dire que en se moment ça ne va pas fort mais ça va comme même mieux! Je ne vais pas tout vous racontez après tout vous voulez l'autre histoire pas la mienne XD!

● Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Nienna.

● Je m'inspire des films je n'ai jamais lu les livres, malheureusement.

● Si mon histoire ressemble à une autre ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès.

● Ce genre de fiction apparaît souvent mais il fallait que je teste.

* * *

Marine02: Merci j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite !

luffy0006: Toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi! Merci! Et désolé du retard!

* * *

_La grande porte charbon fut refermé. Finalement il ne l'avait pas compris, mais elle testerai comme même._

_Vu la position du soleil il devait être 15h, tout le monde avait mangé et en ce moment même il devrait être en train de se préparer pour l'assemblée. Sur une jolie terrasse en forme de cercle, les Hommes était placé à droite d'Elrond, les nains, à côté des godoriens, les Elfes venu de la forêt noir, on les différenciait grâce à la couleur de leurs cheveux les Elfes de Fondcombe sont brun voir châtain tandis que les autres sont blond, était casé aux côtés des mineurs. Ensuite il y avait Mithrandir avec Frodon qui était maintenant bien rétabli._

_Quand tous furent placés, Nienna arriva sous plusieurs visages incrédules. Aragorn la regarda et lui sourit tout en pointant le siège à proximité du siens. Des discutions suivirent son arrivé, le rodeur lui parlait de se qu'il était devenu depuis qu'il avait quitté Fondcombe, il lui conta toutes ses aventures sans oublié un seul détaille pour faire passer le temps._

_Plus tard Elrond situé en hauteur s'avança et commença son discours:_

**_"Étrangers venus de Terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est qu bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est lié à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau Frodon."_**

_Le porteur de l'Anneau se leva et apporta l'Anneau sur une pierre élevé d'un pas hésitant. Il le posa et revint au côté de Gandalf. Puis un homme châtain-roux aux yeux verts venant du Gondor poursuivit:_

**_"Alors c'est vrai! Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé! Le fléau d'Isildur..."_**

_Boromir s'approcha dangereusement de la pierre soutenant la bague et aller toucher l'objet quand Elrond haussa la voix tout en prononçant son prénom. Ensuite Mithrandir parla dans une langue inconnu par la jeune elfe et d'autre personne présente sur cette terrasse, elle eu comme effet de taire et asseoir le godorien. Puis le seigneur de la Vallée d'Imladris continua:_

_**"Jamais de mots on été prononcés en cette langue ici, à Imladris"**, se plaignit-il._

_**"Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond! Car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique."**, répliqua le magicien puis il s' assit._

_**"Cet Anneau est un don, fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s' en servir? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor, c'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui"**, finit Boromir._

_**"On ne peut le contrôler, aucun de nous ne le peut! L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître!"**, dit Aragorn en se levant brusquement._

_**"Qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connais à ces choses?"**, cracha Boromir._

_**"Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur!"**, s'exclama Nienna en même temps qu'un elfe blond, ils se regardèrent interloqué, puis elle continua:_

**_"C'est Aragorn, fils d'Aratorn, vous lui devez allégeance."_**

_**"Aragorn? Le descendant d'Isildur!"**, dit le gondorien._

_**"Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor!"**, répliqua l'elfe blond._

_**"Havo dad Legolas. Havo dad Nienna.[1]"**, souffla Aragorn, il accompagna sa phrase d'un signe de main._

_**"Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi! Il n'en a pas besoin!"**, cracha le fils de l'intendant tout en s' asseyant._

_**"Aragorn à raison, nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser..."**, reprit le magicien gris._

_**"Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'Anneau doit être détruit."**, confia le Seigneur des Elfes._

_**"Alors qu'attendons nous pour le faire?"**, rugit le nain._

_Gimli se leva, prit sa hache et se précipita violemment vers l'autel où l'Anneau reposé. Mais quand la hache eu à peine effleuré la bague elle se brisa en plusieurs morceaux qui s'envolèrent. Un immense silence s' installa, ils étaient tous terrifiés mais Elrond rajouta:_

**_"__L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyante d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous...doit le faire."_**

_**"On entre pas si facilement au Mordor"**, commença Boromir. **"Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardés que par des orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand-Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braise, de cendres, de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même 10 000 hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout, c'est une folie!"**_

_**"N'avez vous pas entendu ce que le seigneur Elrond a dit? L'Anneau doit être détruit!"**, s'exclama Legolas._

_**"Et je suppose que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire?"**, questionna méchamment Gimli._

_**"Et.. Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son Anneau?"**, demanda le jeune gondorien._

_**"J'aimerai mieux mourir que de savoir cet Anneau entre les mains d'un Elfe! Oui nul ne peut se fier à un elfe!"**, cracha le nain._

_Le nain furieux sauta de son siège et hurla sur les elfes qui eux aussi c'était élancés. Toutes les personnes présentent bondirent et se disputèrent. La jeune était encore assise dans ces grands "fauteuil" (si on peut appelé ça comme ça) et son regard se baladait de gauche à droite jusqu'à tomber sur celui de Frodon. Mêlé d'inquiétude, de peur mais aussi du courage et de force, son visage blanc ainsi que ses esprits étaient perdu. Elle se leva, s'approchai du jeune hobbit et s'accroupis pour être à peu près dans son champs de vision, il la regarda surpris puis il hocha la tête.  
_

_**"Je... je vais le faire!"**, annonça-t-il._

_**"Nous allons le faire! Nous allons porter l'Anneau au Mordor"**, rectifia Nienna. Elle suivis sa phrase d'un grand sourire destiné à Frodon. _

_**"Je vais vous aidez à porter ce fardeau, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter!"**, dit le magicien gris qui venait de placer chacune de ses mains sur les épaules du semi-homme._

**_"Si par ma vie ou par ma mort je peux vous protégeais, je le ferai! Mon épée est votre!"_**

_**"Mon arc est votre et ma hache!"**, enchainèrent le prince de Mirkwood et le nain qui se placèrent aux cotés d'Aragorn._

_**"Le** **Gondor ce joindra à** **vous!"**, dit le gondorien._

_Sam, Merry et Pippin arrivèrent juste après, ils ne souhaitaient guère être séparé du porteur de l'Anneau._

**_"Neuf compagnons , qu'il en soit ainsi!"_**

**_"Neuf? Pourquoi? Nous sommes dix père."_**

**_"Tu n'iras pas!"_**_, ordonna-t-il._

**_"Si je puis me permettre, votre fille est très intelligente et ce n'est pas avec Pippin que nous résoudrons certaine énigme. De plus sachant utiliser un arc et une épée elle nous sera d'une grande aide contre les orcs. Et si ce n'est pas en rajouter trop elle sais plusieurs types de magie."_**_, annonça Aragorn._

_**"Très bien... Dix compagnons, vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau"**, conclut-il._

* * *

_**[1]** _Traduction_:__**Asseyez-vous Legolas. Asseyez-vous Nienna.**_  


* * *

Voilà fini! Désolé du retard! Vraiment!

La longueur vous convient-elle?

J'aurai besoin d'une correctrice, s'il vous plait ou s'il ne vous plait pas.

Dans le prochain chapitre il ne partiront pas encore, ils feront connaissance.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tous le monde, je suis vraiment désolé de cet énorme retard je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration...

● Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Nienna.

● Je m'inspire des films je n'ai jamais lu les livres, malheureusement.

● Si mon histoire ressemble à une autre ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès.

● Ce genre de fiction apparaît souvent mais il fallait que je teste.

* * *

Reponses aux reviews:

Luffy06: Oui, je compte faire une fiction sur le hobbit, même deux, mais pas pour le moment.

Dongwoo98: Je suis contente de te poster la suite!

* * *

Toutes les personnes présentent lors du conseil avait quitté les lieux là ou le soleil commençait à disparaître mais une petite parcelle de soleil persistait encore avant que la nuit noir apparaisse complètement. L'heure du diner approchait rapidement, tellement que s'en était déjà le moment.

Nienna retrouva son père dans la salle où elles étaient réunies elle et sa soeur puis le repas fut servi. Sa sœur ne parlait pas et son père non plus, la cadette ne pus s'empêcher de demander tout en allant droit au but:

"Mon choix ne vous plait pas c'est cela?"

"Comment peut-il nous plaire!", s'exclama Arwen d'une voix mélancolique.

"Arwen, ta sœur à fait son choix. Elle veut aider son peuple et tous ceux de la Terre du Milieu."

"Mais si... Si elle péri lors de la quête?"

"Alors elle aura défendu quelqu'un et aidé d'autre à survivre. Mais elle restera dans ton cœur, dans mon cœur et dans plein d'autre.", souffla t il détendu et sûr de lui pour ne pas inquiéter à Arwen.

"Et puis ne croix pas que pendant le mois qui reste avant leur départ elle s'amuseras!", reprit Elrond. "Elle auras en plus de ses cours habituels des cours de combat avec comme professeur, l'elfe le plus fort de Rivendel.", dit il avec un sourir de vainqueur dessiné sur les lèvres.

Elle la jeune tira une grimace, dès demain allé commencer un mois d'enfer suivi d'une aventure qui devait être fait dans la plus grande discrétion sans en oublier la dangerosité. Elle se retira de la table en s'excusant de la quitter si brusquement sous prétexte qu'elle devait dormir pour être bien le lendemain et en les remerciant quant même du bon repas.

Le soir était tombé et peu de personne ce baladaient. Le ciel n'avait pas fière allure, les étoiles n'étaient pas visible, des nuages sombre et épais les avaient cachées, cela signifiait la plus part du temps qu'une averse allé se produire pendant la nuit. Nienna songea encore, dans son spacieux lit au drap blanc et bleu pâle. Demain elle devait faire la rencontre de chacun des membres de la communauté, apprendre à les connaître, savoir leur faiblesse et leur point fort, mais surtout bien sympathisé avec eux!

Le lendemain, ses cours habituels tel que sa façon de m'exprimer, de marcher, de se tenir, mais aussi sa culture, ses goûts et talents culinaires, ect, ne prenait que le début de la journée donc seulement la matinée. Et le déjeuner arriva, en partant dans la salle à manger où tout les races, accueillient la veille, était en train de manger. Elle possédais 2 longues heures de liberté avant de commencer "l'enfer", et elle espérait bien trouvé quelqu'un qui faisait parti de la communauté.

"Les hommes du Gondor sont à droite, les elfes de la Forêt Noire sont à gauche et les elfes de Fondcombe sont au centre, comme si les hommes et les elfes allaient se battre. Pff... Bref combien sommes-nous déjà? 10. Aragorn, Mithrandir, le nain, l'autre elfe, les 4 hobbit, le gondorien et moi. Les hobbit passe leur temps avec Bilbo... L'homme vadrouille je ne sais où, le nain passe son temps à dormir, l'elfe...je ne sais pas se qu'il fait, Gandalf parle de l'itinéraire qu'on va prendre pour aller jusqu'au Mordor et Ara...", pensa-t-elle avant d'être coupée dans sa réflexion par une main arrivant de derrière qui se posa sur son épaule.

"Que cherches-tu?", demanda la voix à qui appartient la main.

"Toi Aragorn...", souffla Nienna après s'être retournée pour voir qui me parlait. "Je pensai te trouver avec ma sœur."

Il s' empourpra violamment et s' écria:

"Je peux très bien vivre sans elle!"

"Tu sais on ne se cache rien, ma sœur et moi.", avoua la cadette.

Il avala sa salive difficilement et la questionna:

"Rien du tout? Elle ne te cache rien? Même pas nos rendez-vous secret?"

Elle le regarda avec des yeux globuleux, alors comme ça il avait des rendez-vous et personne ne le savait, et ensuite elle se mit à rire. "Tu es tombé dans mon piège et maintenant je sais que c'est légèrement officiel! Tu t'es fait avoir lamentablement!"

"Quel idiot je fait maintenant..."

"D'ailleur, as-tu mangé? Parce que moi non et je voulais te proposer de rester avec moi vu que j'ai deux longues heures devant moi. Donc on mange ensemble?", demanda la brune avec des yeux de chiens battus.

"D'accord, d'accord. Mais arrête de faire cette tête on dirait un crapaud!", articula-t-il innocemment.

"Goujat!"

Elle parlait avec Aragorn de ce qu'il était devenu depuis son depars de Fondcombe. Il ne restait pas plus de trois jours dans le même village ou ville, de peur qu'on le reconnaisse, il chassait souvent et dormait à la belle étoile assez fréquemment, mais ils le faisait souvent quand ils étaient plus jeune. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'imaginer des scénarios quelconque pour son retour à Imladris et n'avait jamais oublié Arwen malgrés l'opposition d'Elrond de certain elfe de haut rang, mais Nienna n'est pas du même avis. Si on aime une personne plus que tout, qu'elle soie différente ou non, d'une race autre que la notre, cela ne change rien à notre amour envers elle, mais certain le vois d'une autre façon.

Elle s' était séparée de Grandpa pour aller vers la clairière indiquée et y retrouver son entraîneur. Sur le chemin elle croisa Merry et Pipin, qui se proposèrent de l'accompagner et de l'observer. Tout en discutant de tout et de rien, elle appri qu'ils ne savaient absolument rien sur le monde extérieur, elle se porta donc volontaire pour leur apprendre l'histoire de ces terres, des peuples voisins et des menaces pesante au dessus de leurs têtes.

Ils arrivèrent, là, dans cette prairie, entourée d'arbres multiples. Là, où le temps comença à s' écouler.

* * *

Voilà! Je suis vraiment désolé de ce retard, si vous avait des questions et des avis, je prend, aussi quelques idées pour la suite! Merci. Biz, Nienna.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tous le monde, je suis vraiment désolé de cet énorme retard je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration...

● Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, hormis Nienna.

● Je m'inspire des films je n'ai jamais lu les livres, malheureusement.

● Si mon histoire ressemble à une autre ce n'est vraiment pas fait exprès.

● Ce genre de fiction apparaît souvent mais il fallait que je teste.

* * *

**"Tu n'y arriveras jamais si tu ne mets pas plus de volonter! ALLER! Recommence!", **_hurla encore une fois Glorfindel à la pauvre femme à bout de souffle._

_Elle recommença une nouvelle fois le mouvement d'attaque, laissant sortir de sa bouche un cris de colère, comme si elle pouvait en prendre des forces pour pouvoir écraser son ennemi. Elle leva son arme au dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa d'un coup vif et sonore. Son glaive frappa brutalement celui de son adversaire et Nienna poussa de toute ses forces sur l'épée de Glorfindel. La jeune elfe fit tournée son arme pour la faire passer en dessous de celle de son rival et la ramenna rapidement au cou de l'elfe blond._

**"Je crois bien que j'ai gagné!", **_souffla Nienna encore transpirante et essouflé de ses mouvements répétitifs. _

**"Je crois bien, oui.", **_souria Glorfindel. _**"Faisons une pause."**

**"Nienna! Comme tu fais ça? Ce mouvement? Et celui là?", **_demandèrent Merry et Pipin à l'unisson tout en imitant les mouvements fait juste avant par la jeune elfe._

_La jeune se mit à rire et leur explica que depuis qu'elle était petite elle s' entraînait mais que contrairement à cet exercice ça n'était rien. Les jeunes hobbit lui demandèrent gentillement de leurs apprendre les bases, s'il prenaient par de cette aventure ils devaient au moins avoir une base. Elle leurs montra ce qui lui paraissait être les bases, et elle fut étonnement corrigée par Glorfindel qui lui en apprit beaucoup, et seulement sur les mouvements principaux. C'est donc avec les petits hobbit et l'elfe blond qu'elle reprit son entraînement, beaucoup plus doux cette fois ci._

**"Voilà, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, aller vous reposez maintenant.", **_conclu l'ancien capitaine de Gondolin._

**"Merci!", **_prononcèrent Merry, Pipin et Nienna d'une même voix._

_Ils repartirent tous vers la cour interieur tandis que Glorfindel les quitta pour aller voir le maître de ces lieux. L'elfe plutôt âgé mais pourtant si jeune frappa plusieurs coups sur la grande porte du bureau d'Elrond. Le père de Nienna répondit de l'autre côté que l'on pouvait entrer, ce que fit automatiquement Glorfindel._

**"Hum... C'est vous, que voulez-vous?", **_demanda-t-il alors qu'il réfléchissait beaucoup sur un sujet inconnu du blonc._

**"C'est par rapport à votre fille.", **_Elrond releva la tête très rapidement, c'était un sujet important pour lui. _**"Elle n'a aucun problème rassurez-vous. Je donne seulement le compte rendu de l'entraînement. Elle ne possède, certe, pas une grande expérience en guerre, mais elle donne beaucoup ce qui est rare... Mais je suis sûr que si elle trouve quelqu'un ou quelque chose à protéger elle donnera tous se qu'elle possède, elle a déjà de bon lien avec les jeunes et naïf hobbit, je pense que vous pouvez lui faire confiance, elle reviendra mais pas comme elle est maintenant. Nienna est forte que se soit physiquement et mentalement mais je sens qu'elle reviendra en sachant une certaine chose que vous lui avait caché, elle ne sera plus la même, c'est maintenant que votre décision finale doit être prononcée.", **_il regarda longuement l'elfe brun. _**"Que se passe-t-il Monseigneur?"**

**"Arrêté avec ces formularité, vous êtes plus un seigneur que je n'en suis un. Gandalf m'a fait par d'une idée. L'ennemi approche plus rapidement que prévu, un mois entier à Imladris les retarderai de beaucoup, il souhaite partir après demain à l'aube. Et savoir que Nienna les accompagne ne m'aide pas beaucoup.", **_expliqua le père avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

**"Elrond elle est prête!", **_dit Glorfindel haut et fort pour se faire comprendre._

**"Très bien...", **_souffla Elrond._

* * *

**"Nienna, tu n'as rien oubliée? Tu ne veux pas prendre ça un plus, ou bien ceci?"**_, dis la sœur aînée un peu inquiète que la plus jeune oublie quelque chose pour son long voyage._

**"Non Arwen, pour la dernière fois j'ai tout dans mon sac, un peigne, une tenue de rechange, une seconde paire de bottes et des privisions."**_, énuméra la brune pour une énième fois à sa frangine en s'affalant sur son lit avec ses affaires à ses côtés. _

**"Très. Oui c'est très bien..."**_, souffla la plus grande. _**"Tu sais que tu peux revenir si l'aventure te semble trop périeuse?"**_, Arwen essaya encore de persuader Nienna que cette quête n'était rien de bon mais celle-ci était trop butée, et ne voulait rien comprendre._

**"Oui je le sais, mais je ne reviendrai que quand tout sera fini. Je ne les abandonnerai pas en cour de route."**_, la premier-née souffla longuement, elle voulait la faire renoncée mais rien y fais. La puîné est vraiment bornée, elle n'en fais qu'a sa tête, et son amour pour l'aventure ainsi que l'action n'aidait pas._

**"Oui c'est vrai, mais tu peux-"**_, l'aînée voulu réessayer de convaincre la brune mais encore une tentative qui tombe à l'eau. _

**"Arwen, s'il te plait."**_, comprenant enfin ce que sa soeur cherchait à lui faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. _**"Ça risque d'être plus compliqué sinon."**_, dis tout simplement Nienna qui le pensait vraiment, si elle se remettait en question elle regretterai aussitôt ses choix et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait évité. _

**"Je suis désolé, mais tu es ma petite sœur. Tu es ma cadette, je ne veux pas te voir partir..."**_, articula difficilement Arwen qui cherchait les bon mots pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait. _

**"Arwen... Je te promet de revenir! Je ne te laisserai pas, et tant que je serai vivante je te promet aussi que je ramennerai, même si c'est de force, ton Aragorn."**_, Nienna se leva de son lit froissé et s'avança vers sa sœur en lui tendant son petit doigt, signe de promesse._

_Arwen laissa une larme coulée le long de sa joue pâle, serra avec son petit doigt l'autre doigt en face d'elle, et souffla à sa frangine dans une grosse entreinte: _**"Nienna. Je t'aime!"**

**"Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la routd en quête de la Montagne du destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côté, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller pus loin que vous le souhaitez. Adieu. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne."**_, expliqua Elrond en passant devant chacune des personnes de la confrérie et en s'arrêtant devant Nienna pour lui déposé un baiser sur le front, signe de protection, avant de reculer et tous les regardés partir._

**"La communauté du porteur de l'Anneau."**_, conclua Gandalf prêt à partir._

**"Le Mordor, Gandalf, c'est à gauche ou à droite?"**_, demanda curieusement Frodon, mais aussi pour savoir vers ou se diriger._

**"À gauche.**", _souffla Mithrandir en s'en allant._

* * *

_Coucou! Désolé du retard!_

_ ■ L'action arrive bientôt, et je manquais d'inspiration mais je les enfin fait!_

_■ Désolé pour toute les personnes qui l'attendait depuis pas mal de temps!_

_■ J'ai essayé de faire plus long donc, euh, c'est plus long._

_■ Des fautes d'orthographes? Dites les moi! _

_Voili voilou! Un pitit comentaire me fais très plaisir alors n'hésitez pas!_

_Biz' Nienna._


End file.
